


Prologue

by mumuquack



Series: The Perks of Captainship [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuquack/pseuds/mumuquack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice Amelia Potter, Harry Potter's older sister, adopted daughter of the Malfoys, and the legendary "Slytherin Quidditch Captain/Princess," finds love with... Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain? How did this happen? Read to find out! Sorry it's a bad description. It's a good story, though! Give it a try! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~:~:~:~:~

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its original characters.

~:~:~:~:~

I had originally posted this on fanfiction.net, and then on Wattpad, and it was pretty well recieved, so I hope you enjoy! :)

~:~:~:~:~

It was the night Lily and James were murdered. Peter Pettigrew walked down the street of Godric's Hollow, unsure if the Dark Lord had already been there or not. The street lamps were the only source of light, and he couldn't see more than a few yards ahead, but eventually, he saw piles or rubble where the house should have been. That's when he knew, The Dark Lord had been there. Lily, and James, and their kids were dead.

But then he heard a cry. He ran to the house and saw something he never would have expected. Clarice Amelia Potter, the teeny little daughter, sobbing on the ground next to her brother, who appeared to be dead, as her mother and father were. He scuttled over to her.

"C-Claire?" He stuttered slightly. He didn't understand how she of all people had survived, leaving only a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt right above her collar bone. She looked at him with wide green eyes. "Y-you have to come with me, sweet heart. C-c-come with me and e-everything will be alright. I-I promise. Things will only get better i-if you c-come with me." She reached for her brother, trying to get Pettigrew to pick him up. "N-no, sweetheart, leave them. We have to go, quick s-sweetheart, quickly." She stood, wobbly on her small legs. He reached for her and picked her up, running into the night.

~:~:~:~:~

"Peter... Peter, wait... This... Could be used to our advantage." The Dark Lord said, beginning to grin even in his weakened state.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean, s-sir?" Pettigrew asked. It had been almost a full day since the attack at Godric's Hollow, and they had heard word of Harry and his state of unfortunate health.

"Bring her to the Malfoy's. She could be used against her brother one day. Don't tell her who she really is. She'll figure it out eventually. Think of what Dumbledore will do when he finds out we have the other Potter child to hold against him. She must be raised... As a death eater."

~:~:~:~:~

So that's exactly what happened. The little almost-three-year-old-girl's memory was wiped that day, and she was given to the Malfoy family. She'd quite obviously know she wasn't of that family. But she was, in fact, allowed to know she was adopted. Just not what family she was from.

Voldemort disappeared after that, and wasn't to be seen for quite some time. He was weak, be he would come back.... Right under Dumbledore's nose.


	2. Chapter 1 - Brothers

Disclaimer: See prologue

~:~:~:~:~

I walked down Diagon Alley, my brother next to me. We decided we would head to the Quidditch supply store after getting our new robes from Madame Malkin's. It was a shame Marcus wouldn't be at Hogwarts this year... Just kidding, it meant I was now captain of the team, lucky me. This occurrence called for new equipment.

Draco had been rather snippy with me recently, and I knew exactly why. I was his older sister, who always succeeded in everything I did. Well, I wasn't really his sister, I was Harry Potter's sister... But that only made it worse. I got special attention because I was a vital weapon for Voldemort.

Although my relationship with Draco sometimes seemed strained, I always cared about him with no limits. Because of my position as Captain, I now wouldn't have to worry about seducing and/or screaming at Flint in order for Draco to have the position on the team as both the Beater and the substitute Seeker. Although we all knew there would never be a need for a substitute Seeker, I wanted to be sure Draco got what he wanted most, no matter how many hoops I had to jump through to do so.

I am happy to say that Draco was almost as affectionate toward me as I was him. We loved each other, even if he'd never admit it outright. Although I must admit that being Harry's real sister was what really began the strain on our relationship.

At first, it didn't really matter. Then in first year, I got the position as Seeker easily, and I got to be known as the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen in over a century within the year. I guess that could be considered the thing that first began to strain our relationship.

Because it wasn't until two years after, when Draco first came to Hogwarts and tried to make friends with the other Potter that he hated the un-changeable fact that I myself was a Potter.

I remember that year, Draco's first year. It was of course my third, and when I heard Harry's name, my eyes went wide. Him and I were siblings. And chances are, he didn't know about my existence. The truth is, I had almost forgotten about his existence. I didn't remember anything about my family. I only knew what I had heard. When I looked at Harry, I had to stop myself from running to him and giving him a hug, which was odd for me. But I found my real brother... I had to wonder what Draco was thinking. I had never felt so odd before.

When he was put into Gryffindor, I was fuming. Draco didn't understand why I cared. I didn't even realize I was fuming more about Harry's placement than I was celebrating that of Draco's. But Draco noticed. It wasn't until an hour after the feast I had realized my mistake. Immediately, I went to Draco and hugged him with everything I had, telling him how proud I was and how much fun it was going to be in Slytherin together. It worked. We totally forgot about Harry.

But the next morning, I woke up an hour before breakfast and I couldn't sleep. So, I got dressed and headed straight for the headmaster's office. I hated the man. He was despicable. He was a mudblood lover and egotistical... He thought he was so amazing because the Dark Lord was afraid of him. I said the password, which I had threatened out of a prefect only minutes before. As soon as I could, I sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I burst into the doors, ranting as soon as I had. "What the hell were you thinking, letting Harry get into that bloody house? It's my rival house! He's my brother, sir, in case you haven't noticed. Was he even notified of my existence? Did he even know that I'm in Slytherin?"

"Claire-"

"Why the hell would you-"

"Claire!-"

"You filthy little-"

"CLARICE!" Dumbledore yelled. I stopped. "I would like you to meet... Your brother," he said, motioning to the small figure in the chair by his desk. I must have missed him in my haste to scream my lungs out at Dumbledore.

I crouched in front of him, moving very slowly and cautiously. "Hello," I said quietly.

"I was actually just informing him of your... How did you put it? Oh, yes, your... Existence."

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Harry. I was angry. I'm rather short-tempered at times," I apologized gently.

"Er... It's fine... You're... My sister?"

"Yes."

"Can... Can I ask you something? I... I have to know..."

"Anything, Harry. Anything."

"What do you remember?" he asked, his eyes begging me to tell him everything of that night. Immediately, I felt a pang of immense guilt. He was my brother, and I couldn't even answer a simple question for him. I sighed, slouching slightly.

"I don't remember anything from before I was sent to reside with the Malfoys," I said apologetically.

"W-wait... The Malfoys?" he asked, eyes wide. I hesitated slightly.

"Problem?"

"How are you in Slytherin?"

"How are you in Gryffindor?" I shot back.

He hesitated.

"Please, Harry. Convince Dumbledore to put you with me in Slytherin. There's still ti-"

"NO!" he yelled. I jumped, slightly. "I'm not joining that house. Not ever."

"And why not?"

"People there are... Are rude. They're mean. They're... They're... Snakes."

I laughed sarcastically. "Better than being naive and corrupted."

He stood. "I said no."

I stood as well. "I'm your sister, Harry. I'm here to protect you. You've only just heard of what you are. You don't know what you really want-"

"This IS what I want."

I sighed, defeated. If I'm to be completely honest, I was scared. My own brother was in my enemy house. But I must admit. There had been times where I had seen true courage from Gryffindor house. There had been times where I questioned my Slytherin beliefs based on the prided Gryffindor morale. I hesitated. "Very well. If that's truly what you want... Then I can't stop you," I said. "But... Please, Harry, I want to be here for you. In any way I can."

He stared at me, confused. How had I been okay with it when I'm a Slytherin? How did I still want to help him?

"You're my brother, Harry. I have someone who I know is truly of the same blood as I am. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to protect you. I know I only just met you, but I do love you. I always will, no matter your decisions. You're the only real family I have left. Now, are you ready for breakfast?"

He took a small breath before he nodded. I pulled him into a hug, and he froze, hesitating before he hugged back.

"Let's go," I said pulling away and heading to the staircase. I turned once I got to the door. I hesitated for a moment. "Apologies for the outburst, sir."

"It's natural, Claire, for one to wish to protect their only living relative. You are forgiven. But do not forget... About Draco. He will be needing you just as much as young Harry does," I nodded, stepping out with Harry.

It was only about a week later that Harry had been put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even so, I didn't let that get to me. I was proud of my brother, and even though he was a Gryffindor, there were many times I met up with him. It was only a month into school by the time we were comfortable enough around each other to tell each other... Well... Everything.

Draco was, of course, rather jealous. But I was sure to spend plenty of time with him as well. He was, after all, the brother I grew up with. I couldn't just leave him. He still meant the world to me.

But everyone noticed a difference in me. The two years before had left me with a reputation of being ruthless, cunning, and possibly the most Slytherin-like Slytherin to walk the halls of Hogwarts for many years. But as soon as the third year began and I met my brother, it seemed as though most of my "Slytherin Training" went down the drain. Mostly towards Harry and his close friends.

I still hated Gryffindors, I still was the best Seeker Hogwarts had seen in more than a century (I haven't let up on that), I still rose to any occasion I had to show off in a challenge, I still had my slight attitude and distaste for most teachers, but there were many things that changed.

I became more like a Gryffindor.

How unfortunate, right?

I did try my best to stay the most Slytherin-like Slytherin in Hogwarts. It just didn't work. Harry opened my eyes. I was more accepting of the other houses (excluding most of the Gryffindors), I didn't care so much about blood purity, I stood up for the weak, I didn't want the Slytherins to win Quidditch matches by knocking out as many team members they possibly could. I wanted an honest game.

Most people said that was what the largest strain between Draco and I came from. My Gryffindor-like qualities. But trust me, they didn't just appear. It's been two years. Of course I've changed. Everyone does in two years... Right?

Anyway, back to the present. Draco and I had finished shopping for our robes and began heading to Quality Quidditch Supplies for some equipment.

We knew there wasn't much we'd need to get due to the fact that the uniforms and the balls would be supplied by Hogwarts. But Draco knew how much I adored going to look. Besides, sometimes I get him something with my own money.

We were looking at the new Firebolt, me debating getting one with some of the money I earned from my summer jobs. I didn't need a job, given the money I get from the Malfoys and what was in my own vault, but I prefer one so I don't waste others' money.

I looked up, only for a moment and saw him. Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain. And he was walking right towards me. I rolled my eyes, turning away. I had never really spoken to Oliver Wood, aside from a few curt words in the hallway, because it was never really necessary. Normally it was Flint who had to deal with him. But now with Flint gone...

"Come on, Draco. We have Gryffindor scum arriving and I'd much like to avoid them," I said beginning to walk to the other side of the store.

"Ugh," Draco said. "It's Wood. What the hell is he doing here?"

"He's a Quidditch Captain, Draco, not to mention completely and utterly obsessed with the game, and we're in a Quidditch supply store. He'd have to show up sometime or another."

"Yes, well. It would be better if he didn't even exist. Along with the other mudblood-loving traitors."

"Dra-" I was cut off before I could slip and scold him for saying such things against non-purebloods.

"Hello, Potter," I heard Wood say in his slight Scottish brogue.

I sighed, turning around to face him as I flicked my long, loose black ringlets over my shoulder. "What do you want, Wood?"

"I heard rumor you were the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain."

"Oh have you? And what exactly does that have to do with you?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" I looked at him, expressionless, not answering him. "I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Yes, I am aware of your position," I scoffed.

"I need to know exactly what I'm up against."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know you were capable of realizing a play could be made based on knowledge of the Captain."

"Well I am. And I have been, as you could tell from the past two years where we pummeled your team," Immediately, I snapped. This was no longer petty bantering. This was war.

"Perhaps you have forgotten of the two years before when my team pummeled yours due to my immense skill in finding the snitch, and due to my teammates ability to knock you off your broom," at this, Draco snorted. "Well... I suppose this year will just have to serve as a reminder of how badly you felt when you were out witted by a female two years younger than you, and her amazing Slytherin teammates," I said sharply, turning away.

I could just feel him smirking, and that, more than anything, made me want to punch the smile off his face. I'm going to win that cup, so help me God.

I could also feel Draco, fuming behind me. I know he tried his best to keep his mouth shut during my conversation, but I also knew that he glanced back at Wood and saw his expression, and I knew that he was as mad about it as I was. I turned my head, "Come on, Draco," I said smirking. "Let's get me that Firebolt."


End file.
